


Instagram Tags and Left Over Pasta

by chaelisasupremacist



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaelisasupremacist/pseuds/chaelisasupremacist
Summary: Lisa just basically annoying Rosé.Some parts were inspired by Stay, Stay, Stay by Taylor Swift.





	Instagram Tags and Left Over Pasta

Gentle taps are thrumming on the glass, the droplets softly pleading to be welcomed inside. The drenched city skyline is blocked by dark curtains hanging by the window. Muffled blares from the cars can be heard from twenty-two stories above, the traffic heavier than usual due to the outburst from the sky. An empty box of pizza is thrown on the coffee table along with some bags of chips. The blanket that was once draped over their cuddling figures is now forgotten on the floor. The living room feels cozier than usual, at least it was a few moments ago.  
  
Rosé is now seated at the far end of the couch with arms crossed over her chest, watching Lisa on the other side scroll through her phone while sipping the hot chocolate she just made.  
  
"I won't take photos of you anymore since you don't seem to know how to give credits to me."  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, it was just one time! I always tag you in my posts! You are literally all over my feed.” Rosé huffs in frustration but her annoying girlfriend seems unbothered.  
  
“Only because I always remind you. I got all these expensive cameras to take your pictures and the only payment I'm asking for is a simple credit.”  
  
“I still tag you even when you don’t remind me! Maybe if you actually follow me you would know!”  
  
Lisa raises an eyebrow at her. “Baby, you know you were the first person I followed."  
  
“Then how come you never like my posts?”  
  
"See, because you never tag me. If I see it in my notifications, I'd like it. Besides, I took those pictures. You already know I like them, so what’s the point?”  
  
“For support? I'm your girlfriend?"  
  
Lisa smirks. She knows by heart how to push the blonde’s buttons and sometimes <strike>(all the time)</strike>, she does it for her personal enjoyment.  
  
"You're still my girlfriend even if I don't like your posts. Your feed is clapped anyway. Your stories are better."  
  
"What the fuck?" Rosé grabs the pillow between them before hitting Lisa with it relentlessly. "Take that back!"  
  
The younger girl rolls on her back and puts her arms & legs up for defense while laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'm telling the truth. I thought we value honesty in this relationship?" Lisa manages to say in between fits of laughter.  
  
In all honesty, Rosé does not care about her Instagram feed. It is all over the place and she does not have the energy to be bothered by it. But now that her girlfriend mentioned it out loud, she wishes she had put more effort into it because she just fed the younger girl's ego and gave her more reasons to be so cocky and irritating.  
  
"I swear on my fish that I always tag you in my pics and my feed is not clapped," the older girl states, seemingly confident about the matter. Lisa returns to a sitting position once Rosé backs down.  
  
"Leo would love that. He's been eyeing Joohwang's tank these past days. I think he's pleading for me to fry it."  
  
The blonde picks up the pillow again before chucking it to Lisa's direction with threatening words about how she'll cook the obese cat if anything happens to her beloved Joohwang.  
  
//  
  
A rumble from Lisa's own empty stomach wakes her up from a nap, a body on top of her own. She glances at the clock atop the television, 7:05 PM. Carefully peeling Rosé's figure off of her and kissing her forehead, she trudges to the kitchen to raid the fridge and every cabinet for something to eat.  
  
Upon further inspection, she makes a mental note on her half-asleep mind to go grocery shopping as soon as possible. At the moment, her only edible option is the left over pasta in the refrigerator. She does not know where it came from but it seems promising and she does not really care right now so she just pops it into the microwave and waits.  
  
A dazed Rosé enters the kitchen with her phone in hand but as soon as her eyes set on Lisa, she looks like someone just dumped cold water on her sleeping body.  
  
"Hey, that was mine!" The older girl stood by her side, eyes wide as she looks at the almost empty plate.  
  
"Oh, this?" Lisa holds the fork up before shoving the pasta into her mouth.  
  
"I was saving that for later! You did not even ask me for it!" Rosé whines, hitting Lisa's arm rather loudly.  
  
"It was in our fridge and I was hungry." The brunette shrugs her shoulders before taking another forkful.  
  
Rosé marches to the refrigerator to see if the other girl had some conscience and decency to save some for her. To her annoyance, she is met with no pasta inside.  
  
"God, you're such a pig. You did not even think of me!" The blonde almost slams the refrigerator door before leaning back onto it and glaring at her girlfriend.  
  
"The sexiest pig you'll ever see." Lisa gets up from her seat on the counter and makes a show of her walk as she sways her hips in an exaggerated manner on her way to put the plate in the sink. She turns around to face the other girl and laughs. "I might eat your leftover food more. You look even cuter when you're fuming."  
  
Rosé is not having it. She just woke up and she's starving and Lisa's getting on her nerves. Without much thought, she throws her phone at the brunette, but the Thai is quick to dodge it. The initial shock from the blonde's action then turns into laughter.  
  
"That's hot, babe." Lisa teases with a grin.  
  
Rosé almost wants to open the cabinet next to her and throw plates at the younger girl but her better judgment prevents her. Instead, she walks back to their room and makes sure the door is locked tight.  
  
//  
  
Lisa has been laying on the couch ever since her girlfriend left the apartment without a word. A movie playing on the television while she mindlessly scrolls through her Twitter timeline.  
  
Rosé has been missing for three hours now and she is not answering any of her messages or calls. The blonde's phone mysteriously survived the fall but there is surely a crack on the screen from what she saw earlier.  
  
Okay, Lisa might have crossed a line. She knows how grumpy her girlfriend gets when she's hungry and on top of that, she just woke up. She takes pride in the fact that she is the only one in the world who can annoy Rosé to no end, to the point where the sweet innocent girl, who everyone is familiar with, learned to curse and throw stuff at people across the room.  
  
Lisa messages the blonde again, asking for the nth where she is. As if on cue, an Instagram notification pops up on top of her phone screen. She quickly presses it and is greeted by a recent picture of her girlfriend looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
Tapping the picture once, a girl named Hyeri is tagged. The Thai let out a groan as she reads the name. She does not have any reason to hate the girl aside from the fact she obviously has a big fat crush on her girlfriend. Hyeri does not even try to hide it, Lisa thinks. The girl laughs at everything that comes out of Rosé's mouth as if she's a fucking comedian and it annoys Lisa. The blonde is naturally funny and friendly and some people even mistake it for flirting so she is not surprised every time she sees someone looking at her girlfriend with heart eyes. Normally, it does not bother her. She trusts Rosé and she knows she's as faithful to her as she is to the blonde. But right now, she is picturing the two of them alone eating together and laughing, while she's sitting there at home feeling like a total loser. Rosé even tagged her in the picture while Lisa has to call her out to be credited.  
  
Lisa decides to send a message to Rosé again.  
  
_to r:_  
_ have fun on your date :)_  
  
//  
  
When Rosé gets home, Lisa is fast asleep on the couch. She debates about waking her up but decided against it as she is still lowkey pissed. The girl is a heavy sleeper anyway so she just drapes a blanket over the Thai's body and sneaks a quick kiss on her lips and forehead before retiring to their room.  
  
As expected, Rosé wakes up to an empty bed. Missing Lisa, she cuddles herself to the other girl's pillow, settling for now on her lingering smell on the fabric.  
  
Deciding she cannot take it anymore, the blonde reaches for her phone on the nightstand, the screen now fixed.  
  
_to lisa 😸💖:_  
_ can we talk?_  
  
As if she has been waiting for it, Lisa enters their room not even a minute later. A football helmet, which is supposed to be for decoration only, is perched on her head.  
  
Rosé blinks confused. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just to be sure." Lisa taps the accessory on her head twice for emphasis.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night," Rosé mutters looking down on her hand.  
  
"It's okay. I purposely pissed you off so I think I kinda deserve it."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I'd still do the same thing with no hesitation but I miss you now." The older girl pouts as Lisa laughs and squishes her cheeks.  
  
"I thought this is an apology."  
  
"It is. But you're making it hard because you're a pain in the ass."  
  
"Oooh, kinky." Lisa winks as the taller girl hits her arm playfully.  
  
"Can I take the helmet off now? You're not going to throw anything to my face anymore, are you? It would be a shame to ruin such a pretty sight since I've been told it's my asset. Plus I want a kiss." Lisa then smiles widely like a kid forced to pose for a picture.  
  
Rosé rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's antics before helping her take it off. With no interference now, she cups the smaller girl's face and closes the gap between them. The kiss is urgent yet soft.  
  
She will never get used to this, Rosé thinks. Her girlfriend may be a dipshit sometimes but she knows she will never find anyone who can love and irritate her at the same time like Lisa does. Being with her is a challenge and Rosé likes challenges and adventures. Lisa gives her that and there is no boring moment in their relationship. If there is one thing she is certain of, it's the fact that she wants to hang out with Lisa for her whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am and i couldn't sleep. didn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes. comments would be appreciated thank you.


End file.
